


fate/伯爵天草/塔.11

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [11]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.11

爱德蒙是被拖进军事法庭的。  
联盟是三权分立制，这一制度意味着你可以向自己的法庭起诉自己的军部，这也是联盟一直以来鼓吹的“自由”“法制”。然并卵，联盟判决时相对更重案例而非法条，法官有极高的自主权，在古地球这被称为“海洋法系”，“只要有这样判的先例，那么法官就很可能这么办”——然而到了今天，想从一万多年的案件中找到类似情况只需要一次检索，因而对簿公堂总是变成谁的先例多谁更容易胜出。  
在这方面，军事法庭相对更严格，但其涉密性导致每一次判决都并不公开，也就导致黑幕出现的几率高得可怕。有人说军事法庭是资本家的舞台——谁给的钱多，谁更可能胜诉。  
罗宾汉绝对没给钱。所以他们赢的几率和法官清廉的几率一样高。  
翻译一下就是几乎为零。  
然而军事法庭还是以可怕的效率开庭，控诉方罗宾汉，指控军部对军队的管理出现异常，部分队伍脱离军部掌控而袭击其直系上司天草时贞；被告方军部，军部代表……首席。  
绿长直的哨兵坐在被告席上，怎么看都像会随时拒绝执行判决而大打出手。他的辩护律师莫里亚蒂则笑得和蔼可亲一肚子坏水，苍老的面容藏不住跃跃欲试的灵魂，坐在那里就释放着要玩弄法律的气息。而他对面是恰恰相反的双马尾少女远坂凛，她一边快速地浏览着手中的文件一边紧皱着眉，看上去既没有把握又缺乏表达力。  
爱德蒙作为人证被安排在靠近大门的侧室，随时经传讯出现在众人眼前。从他这个角度几乎能看到法庭内的一切，少女、罗宾汉和老人、恩奇都分别站在两侧，由于身份特殊，被告者并没有受到限制。和不久前他被审判时一样，法官和陪审团藏匿在黑暗中，拒绝露出可能被寻仇的面容，因而法庭里看上去意外的空旷，只有四个人相对而视。罗宾汉依旧瘫着一副脸，和远坂凛一样整体上毫无气势，更不像诉讼方。  
控诉军部本来也很难胜诉。直接就某件事控诉政府都好一些，因为这一件事很难牵扯所有人，那么就必然要产生利益的互搏；而军部当真铁板一块，一定要说的话，那些把手伸进来试图影响军部的人之间才有争斗——所以为什么不起诉他们，而起诉军部？  
从诉讼人到被告人再到纠纷重心都不对劲的事件。  
恩奇都甚至隔着大厅对诉讼方笑了笑，表情可以直接翻译为“加油，没准就能成功呢”。  
罗宾汉抬起眼正要开口，敲槌声从黑幕后传来——当初提议把法官藏在黑色幕布后的人其实压根就是在讽刺“黑幕”吧——“肃静。现在开庭。”  
军事法庭和一般法庭不一样的最大点就在于反正也不会录像转播，双方还经常都是有头有脸的大人物，很可能法官也哪边都惹不起，所以整体流程能省就省，相对自由得多。首先是原告陈词，远坂凛闭了闭眼，再睁开，整个人突然就平静了许多：“我，远坂凛，作为原告律师陈词。在三日前对华夏方‘七律’号进行的侦察行动中，原告方直系上司天草时贞以国会监察者身份随军出行。在任务期间，我方侦查机甲遭到联盟方火力袭击，袭击方将目标锁定为医疗舱，为此，我们有理由认为这是针对天草时贞进行的谋杀。在此事件中，军部的军队调控出现明显漏洞，导致联盟方军队擅离职守自行出动，进而导致了可能的战略级秘密资料泄露。为此，我方的诉求为彻查军部，整顿军纪。”  
这是个相当大胆的要求，因为它的潜台词是“查查有什么人用钱当通行证，偷偷调动军队”——几乎会触动黑幕后所有人的利益。而这个诉求又好像和他们没什么关系——爱德蒙简直有点怀疑他们是不是压根没打算赢。  
“我，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂，作为被告律师陈词。”她的对手轻巧地避开了锋芒，“若指控中的事件属实，我方完全同意原告方的要求并愿意配合整顿。但目前而言，我方有理由对此事件提出质疑并要求还原细节。我方要求原告方就天草时贞在场、军队在场、袭击事件属实及军队确属联盟方这四方面进行举证。”其他法庭上被告不可能如此简单而直白地进行要求，但军部这个庞然大物无疑敢，“在这一过程中，我方保有质疑与举出反证的权利。请法官批准。”  
“要求有效。原告方陈词。”法官的声音也经过机械变化，从性别到年龄都无法判断。就像那是个高居主位的神，只会下达简单而冷酷的判决——向法官赠送“朋友间的小礼品”不属于行贿的那种判决。  
“那么，我们将首先证明‘天草时贞在场’这一命题。”既然判定了要求有效，远坂凛也只能跟着对方的步调走，“我方要求出示编号为003的物证，”法官允许后一名士兵拎着密封袋走向大厅正中，在那里通过扫描仪将物证投放到大屏幕上，“这是军部的调动记录。根据记录，天草时贞在这一任务中随侦查队前行，因此我们判定天草时贞在场。”  
“抗议。我方要求出示物证107。”这次投影屏上的图像直接起了变化，看来是因为物证是录像。从爱德蒙的视角看过去，投影屏正好背对着他，以至于图像左右颠倒，但这不妨碍他看清屏幕上的内容。是天草和“七律”交涉时机甲内部的录像，当时“七律”直接黑进控制室把所有摄像头转得对准墙壁或天花板，只有一只还在正常运转，因而录像一直是从一个角度拍摄。天草的脸在屏幕上显得有种失真感，就连控制台和控制台上的头盔都像是玩具——爱德蒙记得那个头盔，他当时还是移开它才按照天草的录音指示按动了按钮。  
“请注意这里，”屏幕上的图像突然放大，玻璃窗外一个圆形的模糊影子就充满了视野，“我们认为这是纽约星地标建筑，而这一物证来自于军方监控纽约星安全时捕捉复制的对外信息。这一点法院已经做过鉴定，”法官承认后莫里亚蒂继续说下去，“因而，我们有理由认为天草时贞本人并未随军行动，而留在纽约星型号相近的机甲中进行远程信息传递，进一步伪造随军行动。”  
……不可能。先不说爱德蒙亲眼见到了天草，即使天草真的在纽约星，他也没必要在可以见到那高楼的地方进行通讯。有上千种伪装得更好的办法。所有信息都是被监控着的——老教授的声音在爱德蒙脑海里再次响起，是的，天草不可能不知道。  
所以这绝对是将计就计。  
“我方申请出示物证001。”果然，远坂凛看上去毫不惊讶，投影仪上播放了新的、和刚才几乎一模一样的视频，“这是被损毁机甲在损毁前传递回的画面，这一点法院已做过鉴定。对比两份视频，可以轻易看出那个圆形并非建筑物——它实际上是控制台上的头盔因室内更亮而产生的投影。对于前一份视频，我方认为有必要鉴定其修改痕迹及发送时间；且我方认为，后一份视频足以说明天草时贞在场。”  
……不对。  
爱德蒙看得出那绝对不是投影。不，第二份视频上确实是投影，位置与建筑物的圆球一模一样，但第一份里绝对就是建筑物，无论是否有所修改。但这就又是一个调查取证的流程，也就意味着前一份视频的证物资格需要重新鉴定，无法以此为依据判决，那么诉讼方的目的就已经达到了。  
“申请有效。”法官肯定了远坂凛的发言，“被告方陈词。”  
“我方同意原告方的物证有效，认可天草时贞在场。”莫里亚蒂直接就扔了这块阵地，“申请原告方继续陈词。”  
法官同意后远坂凛开始证明第二项和第三项，也就是“军队确实存在”“确实遭受袭击”。这两点倒是相当好证明，因为正常的侦察机甲既没有火力系统也没有自爆系统，损毁本身就意味着遇袭——虽然天草驾驶的不是正常机甲，但反正已经自毁了，也没人能调查。  
但是第四点就很微妙了。  
“关于第四点，‘袭击者确实隶属于联盟’——我方申请人证入场。”  
我爱德蒙面前的铁门被打开了。他甚至不需要牵引，一步步走向法庭正中，离扫描仪和旁边的士兵不过几米远。那是人证的席位，也是之前他被判决时所处的大致位置。  
一切好像变回那一刻，他站在这里，身边只有看守的士兵，眼前漆黑一片，只有命运在行进。  
但命运是可以抓在手里的。  
“你的名字是爱德蒙·唐泰斯？”远坂凛开始例行提问，“你知道做伪证的处罚吗？你保证自己的话语里没有臆想的成分吗？”  
爱德蒙统统肯定，眼都不眨。  
“那么，请陈述你的见闻。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“袭击我方的导弹带有耀眼光带，呈橙红色，众所周知的，此类光斑为Z系列对机甲导弹的特征，而此系列并未开放外售。”反正他们肯定也有那个光效的录像证明，他一句假话都没说，“因此我认为袭击方是联盟军。”  
“反对。我方要求针对时间问题进行具体分析。人证称其被攻击，而机甲传回高光反应探测结果的时间是当日13:07。”莫里亚蒂出示了新的物证，“但13:09，机甲依旧在传递信号。因而我们有理由认为导弹没有击中机甲，此高光反应并非导弹袭击。”  
那是因为导弹击中了——不，没有证据——  
“我方要求出示物证005。”远坂凛毫不迟疑地开口，那是一叠照片图像，“这是被告方声称机甲在13:09传递的信号。我们认为这一信号恰恰说明这是导弹袭击。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
屏幕上是他的脸。  
嗯，是天草让他自己按按钮拍下的脸，天草还用录音还调侃了他的脸色。  
那些照片的一角，隔着玻璃，可以清楚地看到被击中的医疗舱。  
“继续反对人证。”莫里亚蒂又一次回撤，“我认为人证的知识情况限制了他的判断，就在一周前，互惠组织发布了HV7系列导弹，其特征完全一致。虽然是白鹰Z5的仿造货——”莫里亚蒂注视着爱德蒙，“但的确可以使用。人证大概并未获得此消息。”  
想把锅扣给互惠组织。  
爱德蒙的心脏说不好沉下去还是浮起来了。  
如果是想把锅扣给互惠组织，那真正的目的很可能是挑起联盟和互惠组织的争端。虽然这听起来不像正常人会干的事，但资本家从来不介意战争财，边境的小摩擦对他们而言永远是摇钱树，挑起争端属于常规操作。古地球的时候搞中亚，到现在干脆搞自己，反正宇宙这么大，边境的那点小事肯定影响不到纽约星的他们。  
“因此，我们认为人证的发言不足以证明袭击者为联盟方。我们要求出示更有力的证据。”  
冷静。狐狸会露出尾巴，因为他们别有用心。  
爱德蒙抿着唇，指甲掐进手心里。  
明明对方肯定知道真相，却像这样装聋作哑——士兵的命只是他们微不足道的棋子和小小的玩笑——  
“事实上，在此方面，我方已获知华夏方有相关消息。此消息预计刊登于今日《白露日报》，为此，我方要求将最新报道作为物证。”  
果然。因为他们想扣锅，所以必须拿出新的证据。否则仅仅让嫌疑不成立，却无法和互惠组织扯上干系。但这压根就是胡扯——  
“抗议！”远坂凛的手高高举起，“物证应经法院鉴定才有效力！”  
“反对。新星历217年、编号217395372的案件中，报道被认为具有法律效力。《白露日报》发行于每日七点，开庭时此日报尚未发行，不存在我方故意加塞有利信息的嫌疑。”  
爱德蒙还真就知道那起案件——但是那特么的是叛国案！人赃俱获所以根本没人计较什么证据，所有人都只想着赶紧走个流程结束的那种案子！他瞪着莫里亚蒂，莫里亚蒂回他一笑，笑得他火蹭蹭往上冒。这种事情根本不该出现，但既然出现了，那就意味着关系已经打点好了。  
“反对有效。抗议无效。”法官轻巧地做出了判决，“准许被告方使用报导作为物证。请现在出示报道。”  
……不可以。  
区区一份报道，只要给了钱什么都能写，哪怕写“七律”雷达侦测到侦察兵发射了轨道卫星还在太空吃烧烤都有可能——这种报道作为判案的依据，那只能说是在为后续管他多少年的法制挖坑。  
爱德蒙感觉到血在手指的血管中涌动。怎么可以。他们怎么敢。这种只要有脑子的人就知道不该如此的事怎么可能成真——必须有人出声反对，这法庭里任何一个能站起来的人，随便哪个陪审员，或者——  
“反对。”  
这个声音并非来自法庭中原有的任何人。  
爱德蒙猛地转过头，原本紧闭的法庭大门不知何时已然敞开，外侧的走廊阻挡了光线，以至于没有任何足以照亮法庭的事物出现——但总有那么些人，他站在那里，光好像就伴随着他。  
声音的主人一步步向爱德蒙走来，他安静而面无表情，平日的微笑像被掩藏在什么东西之下，而表面上的冷漠如同生有尖锐的棱角。他白色的长发束起成马尾，穿着西装——爱德蒙脑海里的第一个念头居然是这不适合他。  
“《联盟三权分立监督法》第三十一条十五项，议会驻军监督者有权出入任意军事法庭并针对法律流程提出质疑。同条第十九项，与法官产生矛盾时，监督者有权申请陪审团投票以决定判定是否合理。”那人在他身边站定，注视着黑色的幕布朗声道，“本人，天草时贞，在此要求针对此判定表决。”  
仿佛黑暗忽然被撕开，笼罩在法庭上方权力与利益的迷雾被硬生生划出裂缝，有光从裂缝中拼命地涌入，即使下一秒就会被摧毁也要告诉那个世界，这里应当有光。  
也许他不是真的光。也许他出现在这里，只是意味着新的利益、新的迷雾。  
但至少他撕开了。  
再渺小、再虚幻的光，当它以希望的姿态出现时，都足以让整个世界的黑暗都变成背景。  
爱德蒙有一瞬间忘了针锋相对的四个人、忘了周围的士兵。他瞪着天草，为这戏剧化的登场也为这毫发无伤的姿态——但更多的，他觉得自己忽然就安心了。  
不是因为觉得天草一定有办法赢。只是觉得他确实没死真是太好了。  
就算天草有这样那样的问题，他绝对没想过真的让天草去死。  
天草站在他身边，与他一起面对那黑色的幕布。他的表情很空旷。没有情绪，目光也没有焦点，想要把一切信息从脸上抹除，以厚重的面具作为替代。但下一刻他转过脸来，那双眼闪烁着，像在提醒爱德蒙镇定。对什么镇定——爱德蒙在下一刻注意到投票的计数牌停止了跳动。  
11:17。维持法官判定。  
不止贿赂了法官，还是发动袭击者压根就是那幕布后的一员呢？  
爱德蒙奇异地十分冷静。他并不是孤身一人。那幕布后的东西庞大又难以掌控，但是幕布前依旧有抗争的人。他的目光短暂地与罗宾汉交汇了，然后是抿着唇的远坂凛。  
他们像一个无声的团队，因为共同的敌人而聚集。  
很快，一名士兵带着崭新的报纸返回法庭，就像要拉开一场闹剧的帷幕般将它平铺在扫描仪上。华夏的报纸。头版头条“‘七律’号遭遇敌方火力，成功拦截导弹”。  
有什么东西在爱德蒙脑海里突然跳动起来。  
对方的行动只说明了一件事，就是当时对方射出的导弹绝不止一枚，还有另一枚很可能涂有互惠组织标志的导弹发射而被“七律”成功捕获，作为最后的不能被带上法庭的证据出现在这篇报道里，足以有力地证明袭击方并非联盟政府。  
但是。  
在那行大标题下，小标题清晰到刺目。  
“系联盟方对联盟方侦察兵发动袭击，对此无视士兵人权的行为，华夏方表示密切关注……”  
爱德蒙的回忆自主冲向他按照天草录音发射导弹的那一刻，导弹落入蓝色光幕，被轻松拦截为小小的光泡，并最终成为这新闻中的照片，成为最有力的物证。  
法官收了钱，允许对方以此作为证据。对方以为登报的会是互惠组织涂装的导弹，真正出现的却是之后他发射的那一枚联盟方的导弹。  
“七律”号选择将这一枚超出对方预料的导弹呈上报纸。  
远坂凛和天草时贞假意抗议，却借着对方的手让本不可能有效的“物证”有效。  
对法院判决而言，至此，一切足以尘埃落定。  
爱德蒙长舒一口气，却发现身边天草的脸色并没有缓和。  
陪审团开始投票。1:3。9:7。10:10。  
11:11。12:13。差一票。再来一票——  
那个数字却不再变化了。  
其他人统统弃权。  
在这样一边倒的结果下，法官依旧选择了联盟币。  
爱德蒙感觉思维深处的火焰燃烧到可怕的程度，催促着他撕开那道幕布去攻击后面的所有人——但天草忽然伸手抓住他的手腕，侧过头，对他报以明亮的笑意。  
在“诉讼不成立”的判决中，爱德蒙的心忽然落回了实地。  
是的，天草在表达的就是这个。  
“目的已经达成”。  
所以无需愤怒、无需战斗——这并不是含冤而败，而是行军令刚刚吹响，一切都还尚未揭晓。  
请站在这里，爱德蒙。我向你保证——  
你的复仇，将从这里开始。


End file.
